Nar M
by Clemens1
Summary: Es geht um einen Edelstein von dem Meister Elrond vermutet ein Nachfahre der Silmarilli zu sein. Er schickt einen Boten aus um Beren, den Besitzer des Steines zu bitten, das Juwel nach Bruchtal zu bringen um zu sehen ob dieser die Macht besitzt den Einen


** Nar Mîr**

**Kapitel 1**

Gandalf der Graue ritt rasch, er schonte sein Pferd und sich selbst nicht, denn er hatte wichtige Neuigkeiten zu überbringen.

Neuigkeiten die alle, ja alle in Mittelerde, angingen. Was er wusste war überaus wichtig für alle freien Völker.

Gandalf kehrte von seinen Studien in den Bibliotheken Minas Thirits zurück und war auf dem Weg nach Bruchtal, denn er hielt es für richtig Elrond von seinen Erkenntnissen zu berichten.

Er entschied sich vor seinem Aufbruch zuerst nach Bruchtal und dann nach Isengard zu reiten obwohl dies einen Umweg von mehreren Tagesritten bedeutete. Der Zauberer wusste nicht was es war, irgendetwas hielt ihn davon ab den Leiter seines Ordens zuerst aufzusuchen.

Dennoch wusste er, dass er auch diesen davon in Kenntnis setzen musste.

Gandalf wusste nicht wie lange er schon ritt, er hatte nur den Weg und sein Ziel im Kopf.

Ein langer Weg war es, den Bergen entlang, durch die Pforte von Rohan, nordwärts durch Dunland bis man schließlich in Bruchtal war. Der Weg war nicht sehr schwierig, doch er war lang und keineswegs ungefährlich, doch alle Gefahren dieser Gegend konnten Gandalf den Grauen nicht einschüchtern, denn sollte die Informationen, die Gandalf bekannt waren in falsche Hände geraten wäre dies um ein vielfaches schlimmer.

Gandalf hieß seinem Pferd stehen zu bleiben und blickte sich um, ja da unten war es, Bruchtal. Das herrliche Haus des weisen Elrond war nicht zu übersehen und an Schönheit von keinem Haus der Menschen zu übertreffen.

Der Zauberer ritt einen kleinen Weg hinab, der in das Tal führte und lenkte die Schritte des Pferdes zu Elronds Haus.

Elrond erwartete Gandalf bereits: „Mae govannen, aiwendil." Begrüßte er Gandalf.

„Mae govannen, ancalima," entgegnete ihm der Zauberer.

„Ich habe gesehen, dass du kommst, du bringst wichtige Neuigkeiten, ich weiß, dass du nicht lange bleiben kannst, dennoch bitte ich dich, mir zu erzählen, was du herausgefunden hast."

Gandalf dachte kurz nach, begann dann aber Elrond die gesamte Geschichte zu erzählen, von der Erbeutung des Rings durch Isildur vor langer Zeit bis zum Fund durch Gollum.

„In der Tat kenne ich diese Geschichten, dennoch war mir nicht klar, dass es sich um den Einen Ring handelt den Gollum besaß. Dass Isildur ihn an sich nahm ist mir nichts Neues, ich war dabei als das Blut der Menschen versagte, als Isildur sich weigerte den Ring in die Schicksalsklüfte zu werfen." Elrond warf Gandalf einen scharfen Blick zu: „Wie auch immer, im Auenland ist der Ring nicht sicher. Brich rasch auf denn ich fürchte du wirst dich sehr beeilen müssen." Gandalf nickte: „Das werde ich tun, aber ich möchte vorher dem Leiter meines Ordens bescheid geben, er ist weise und mächtig, Saruman ist ein wichtiger Verbündeter sollte es zum Kampf kommen." Elrond warf Gandalf einen weiteren scharfen Blick zu: „Ich werde dich nicht aufhalten, dennoch rate ich dir vorsichtig zu sein, ich habe seltsames gesehen in letzter Zeit und von Isengard steigt Rauch auf." Gandalf erhob sich und sprach: „Ich werde sehen ob deine Sorgen begründet sind, dennoch bezweifle ich, dass Saruman sich hat verführen lassen." Elrond sagte nichts mehr und Gandalf wandte sich der Tür zu, er ging den langen Kreuzgang entlang zu den Stallungen, befreite sein Pferd und machte sich auf den Weg nach Isengard, die Dunkelheit hüllte ihn ein wie ein Mantel.

Elrond blickte Gandalf noch lange nach, doch war es nicht der Abschied Gandalfs der ihn beschäftigte, es war etwas anderes.

In der ferne erhob sich langsam die Sonne und der Himmel färbte sich rötlich, Elrond drehte sich und ging in seine Bibliothek. Es war eine prächtige Bibliothek, mit hohen Regalen die tausende und abertausende an Büchern und Schriften enthielten, die Elrond in seinem unsterblichen Leben angesammelt hatte. Mitten in dem Zimmer stand ein hölzerner Schreibtisch, auch er war von einer Schönheit die alle anderen Schreibtische überschattete, kein Zwerg konnte je solch kunstvolle Verzierungen anfertigen.

Elrond setzte sich, nahm eine Feder, tauchte sie in ein Tintenfass und begann zu schreiben:

Mae govannen, astaldo Beren

Ich schicke dir diesen Brief, da sich dieses Zeitalter dem Ende zuneigt.

Der Eine Ring wurde gefunden, er befindet sich im Auenland, jedoch ist er nicht sicher dort.

Gandalf der Graue war hier und überbrachte mir die Neuigkeiten, Frodo Beutlin, der Träger des Ringes wird von ihm zu mir geschickt werden.

Leider befürchte ich, dass die Zeit knapp wird, ich nehme erschreckende Dinge wahr, von Isengard erzählen die Tiere schreckliches aber das wichtigste ist:

Die Neun reiten wieder, und sie wissen wo der Ring ist!

Sei es wie es sei, belebenn: Ich vermute, dass der Stein, der sich in deinem Besitz befindet, ein Nachkomme von einem der Silmaril ist.

Und dass die Macht der Silmaril in ihm noch lebt, also möchte ich dich bitten, komm und bringe diesen Stein zu mir. Bring mir den Nar Mîr, da ich vermute, dass er die Kraft besitzt den Einen Ring zu zerstören. Außer ihm, bliebe nur der Wurf des Ringes in die Schicksalsklüfte um ihn zu zerstören, doch dies wäre niemandem zuzumuten.

Elrond

Elrond faltete den Brief und setzte ihm das Siegel Bruchtals auf, daraufhin ließ er einen seiner Reiter rufen und sagte ihm: „Zaudere nicht, mellonye, Beren muss diesen Brief erhalten. Sein Schloss liegt in Forlindon, du kennst den Weg."

„Namárie, Meister Elrond," erwiderte dieser und ritt von dannen.

**Kapitel 2**

Der Elbenreiter flüsterte seinem Pferd seltsame Worte zu, und plötzlich bäumte es sich auf und galoppierte schneller als je ein Pferd galoppiert war.

Landschaften durchquerten die beiden, lichte Wälder, sanfte Hügel und Täler, ja selbst durch Hobbingen kam der Elb. Schon bald fand er sich in den Ered Luin wieder, welche die Grenze zu Forlindon darstellten, und dies war der schwierigste Teil der Reise.

Die Berge waren scharf und zu dieser Zeit schwer vereist, es war schwierig voranzukommen und mit einem Pferd war es ein noch gefährlicheres Unterfangen.

Der Elb war sich dessen bewusst und sagte zu seinem Pferd: „Die Berge stellen mir hier ein Bein, mellonye, die Wege sind so eng, dass es für dich unmöglich ist voranzukommen. Geh zurück nach Bruchtal und erwarte mein kommen."

Das Pferd verstand dies und sah den Elb mit traurigen Augen an, doch es wusste, dass es ihm gehorchen musste, wenn es überleben wollte.

Also drehte es sich um, blickte ihrem Herren noch einmal traurig in die Augen und ritt schließlich den Weg zurück, den sie beide gekommen waren.

Auch für den Elb war der Abschied schwer, schließlich war ihm das Pferd seit langem Freund, er sprach ein paar Worte, drehte sich schließlich um, um den schwierigen Weg fortzusetzen.

Er ging vorsichtig die engen und geschlungenen Wege entlang, ein falscher Schritt und er würde in die Tiefe stürzen, doch glücklicherweise geschah ihm nichts.

„Wer immer mich vor Stürzen in die Tiefe bewarte, dem sei gedankt," stöhnte der Elb erleichtert.

Nun war sein Ziel nicht mehr weit entfernt, er kam an einer namenlosen Stadt vorbei, doch er betrat sie nicht, denn Berens Schloss lag außerhalb jeglicher Mauern.

Der Bote des Elrond wanderte einige Zeit lang über die wunderschönen, grünen Wiesen und die saftigen Felder bis er schließlich dies prächtige Schloss erblicken konnte.

Es war nicht besonders groß doch prächtig war es, in der Tat. Denn die Noldor hatten es erbaut, zu Beginn des zweiten Zeitalters.

Nun wurde es von Beren II. bewohnt, einem Nachkommen Berens und Luthiens, er wusste, dass Verwandtschaft bestand zwischen ihm und dem Legendären Paar, doch nicht wie genau er zu ihnen stand.

In Berens Schloss wohnten auch einige seiner Diener, doch er behandelte sie nicht wie seine Untertanen sondern stets wie Freunde.

Der Elb ging durch den Torbogen und fand sich in einem herrlichen Hof wieder, keine Wachen hielten ihn auf, kein Horn wurde geblasen und niemand fragte nach dem Grund seines Besuches.

An der dem Tor gegenüberliegenden Seite, befand sich der Hauptteil des Schlosses, der Wohnbereich in dem Beren und seine Untergebenen lebten.

So schritt der Bote quer über den Hof, dessen Mitte ein prächtiger Brunnen zierte, am Beckenboden waren die beiden Bäume Laurelin und Teperion eingraviert.

Der Elb öffnete die Tür zum Hause Berens und trat ein.

Er geriet in Staunen als er die prächtige Halle sah, die weißen Marmorwände waren mit Gold verziert, und Laurelin und Teperion zierten jede Säule, man sah, dass dies elbische Architektur war.

Beren saß in einem schönen Stuhl aus Nimbrethil, der ebenfalls mit Gold verziert war, obwohl er auch ohne dem Edelmetall prächtig ausgesehen hätte.

Nachdenklich saß er da, vertieft in das Buch, welches er gerade las, vom Eintreffen des Boten hatte er nichts bemerkt.

Beren war jung, dennoch strahlte er eine Weisheit und Würde aus die alten Königen ähnlich war, seine Kleidung war ein großer Kontrast zu der ganzen Halle, denn er kleidete sich so wie seine Untertanen.

Der Bote trat, nachdem er sein Staunen beendet hatte, vor und begann zu sprechen:

„Ich grüße dich Beren, Berens Sohn."

Beren blickte auf, kein Hauch der Überraschung umgab sein Gesicht, aus seinem Blick sprach, dass er jemanden erwartet haben musste.

„Ich danke dir, oh Elbenbote," sagte er.

„Doch bitt' ich dich, mich nicht Berens Sohn zu nennen, da ich meine Wurzeln nicht

kenne, ich bin ein Waise und wurde von einem Elben in Doriath gefunden.

Sei es wie es sei, welch Begehr hat der edle Fremde?"

Der Elb fühlte sich geschmeichelt:

„Ich danke dir, Herr, für diese schönen Worte, von Schönheit und Rhetorik entsprechen sie ganz dem Antlitz dieser Halle. Doch ist mein Kommen nicht ohne Grund, und dieser ist ein schwerer obendrein."

Mit diesen Worten übergab er Elronds Brief an Beren, der ihn genau und mehrmals durchlas.

Schließlich seufzte er und sprach: „Mit großer Sorge, erwartete ich diesen Tag, auch wenn ich nicht genau wusste was die Gefahr sein würde so sah ich doch etwas Merkwürdiges auf mich zu kommen. Doch genug der schweren Worte, er bleibe als mein Gast, doch nenne er mir seinen Namen zuerst."

Der Elb verbeugte sich und entgegnete: „Ich danke euch, Herr, für diese Einladung, und um eurer Anordnung entgegen zu kommen so nenne ich Euch meinen Namen. Ich bin Pygmalion, Sohn des Galion und treuer Diener von Elrond, dem Herrn von Bruchtal."

Beren erwiderte: „So lasst uns essen und trinken, Freund, da wir nun einander nicht mehr fremd sind."

**Kapitel 3**

Beren und Pygmalion setzten sich an eine lange Tafel, die gerade von Berens Dienern gedeckt wurde, schon nach kurzer Zeit brachten sie auch Speisen.

Herrliche Speisen, ein wahres Festmahl, Beren saß an einem Ende des Tisches und Pygmalion gleich zu seiner Rechten.

Die Dienerschaft Berens setzte sich ebenfalls zum Mahl an die Tafel, und begann sich von den Speisen zu nehmen. Pygmalion verwunderte dies, war es nicht üblich, dass sich der Herrscher zuerst nahm und dann erst die Lakaien?

Beren bemerkte den seltsamen Ausdruck in Pygmalions Gesicht und sagte leise zu ihm:

„Ich bemerke, dass dich diese Sitte verwundert so hör mich an: Bevor nicht bewiesen ist, dass ich Beren II ein Nachfahre Berens bin, sehe ich mich nicht als Herrscher sondern als Bürger an, aus diesem Grunde empfinde ich es als unrechtmäßig, mir als Erster zu nehmen."

Pygmalion sah dies ein und bewunderte die Ehrlichkeit dieses Mannes, erst jetzt begannen die beiden sich an den Speisen zu laben.

Während des Mahls kamen die beiden ins Gespräch und begannen Freunde zu werden, sie erzählten von ihrer Herkunft, soweit sie bekannt war, ihren Familien und ihrer Jugendzeit.

Für Pygmalion war ein Zimmer bereitet worden, er empfand es als große Ehre Berens Gast zu sein.

So legte der Elb sich zur Ruhe und schlief rasch ein, das Essen hatte ihn ermüdet und er wusste, dass er in diesem Hause sicher sein würde.

Vor Pygmalions Zimmer knarrten die Dielen, der Elb wachte auf und sah sich um, es war pechschwarze Nacht, doch mit seinen scharfen Elbenaugen konnte er sich im Dunkel sehr gut zurecht finden.

In den Gängen knarrte es wieder, diesmal etwas weiter entfernt, der Elb erhob sich und öffnete leise die Tür, er sah wie Beren den Gang entlangging.

So folgte ihm Pygmalion, Beren bemerkte ihn nicht, da die Elben es verstehen still zu schreiten.

Beren schritt durch den Gang, schließlich hielt er vor einer Tür zu seiner Linken an und öffnete sie, Pygmalion trat folgte ihm weiter.

Er fand sich in einem großen Raum wieder, es waren mehrere Bänke in zwei Reihen aufgestellt und nach vorne gerichtet wo ein steinerner Tisch stand.

Dahinter türmte sich ein großes, kunstvoll verziertes Gebilde auf, auf dem ein Bild Laurelins und Teperions angebracht war.

Auf dem steinernen Tisch lag ein Kissen aus rotem Samt, auf dem ein kleiner Edelstein lag.

Er war von überirdischem Glanz, blanker geschliffen als jeder andere Stein und von ihm ging ein Glanz aus, der nicht von dieser Welt zu sein schien.

Beren schritt langsam auf diesen Tisch zu, vorsichtig erhob er diesen Stein betrachtete ihn und steckte ihn in eine Ledertasche an seinem Gürtel.

Langsam drehte er sich um, wieder schien er nicht überrascht Pygmalion zu sehen:

„Ich las den Brief den du mir brachtest. Sollte die Herkunft des Steines die sein, die Meister Elrond vermutet so hoffe ich, dass er den Ring Saurons zerstören kann. Sollte meine Reise nach Bruchtal, und die Überbringung des Steines scheitern, oder der Stein sich als unwirksam herausstellen, so wird diese Welt, wieder überzogen von Mord und Verrat, von Tücke und List und viele tapferen Männer und Frauen werden fallen.

Nun denn, mellonye, wirst du mir Gefährte sein?"

Pygmalion erhob den Kopf zu dem Bildnis der beiden Bäume und sagte:

„Im Namen Laurelins und Teperions, dem Hause Elronds und aller freien Völker Mittelerdes, so möge es sein, durch Schlacht und Düsternis gehe ich mit euch, um diese unsere Welt vor dem dunklen Herrscher und dessen Schergen zu hüten. Bei allen Quendi, ja, so gehe ich mit Euch."

Am nächsten Morgen planten die beiden ihre Reise, ein langer und beschwerlicher Weg würde es werden, Pferde konnten sie keine nehmen, Pygmalion wollte kein anderes Pferd als das seine, welches sich aber nun nicht in ihrer Nähe befand und Beren wollte nicht bevorzugt werden.

„Nun denn, müssen wir uns eine andere Route überlegen," sagte er und studierte dabei die Karte „Ich denke wir sollten versuchen den Forlond entlang nach Süden zum Golf von Luhn zu gelangen, von dort aus besteigen wir ein Schiff und segeln zu den grauen Anfurten.

So kommen wir gefahrlos an den Ered Luin vorbei.

Von den Grauen Anfurten aus machen wir uns gen Westen auf, wir werden das Auenland durchschreiten und dann die große Oststraße entlang nach Bruchtal reisen, in Bree werden wir eine längere Rast machen."

Pygmalion war mit dieser Route einverstanden, zumal er nun die Grauen Anfurten erblicken würde, die ein Elb normalerweise nur sieht wenn er die letzte Reise antritt die ihn in die unsterblichen Lande Valinors führen wird.

**Kapitel 4**


End file.
